


Lips are for Biting Here

by Gibbeh



Series: The Devildom Experience [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Demon Form, Enthusiastic Consent, Mammon bites MC and they bleed that's it, Marking, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Shameless Smut, bottom!Mc, minor blood play, they/them for MC, top!mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbeh/pseuds/Gibbeh
Summary: MC and Mammon have some rough fun.MC uses they/them pronouns in this but this can be read as any gender.Feedback is appreciated!Title From: Bruises and Bitemarks - Good with Grenades
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Devildom Experience [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906918
Kudos: 49





	Lips are for Biting Here

Mammon had MC against the wall, wrists pinned above their head with his right hand while his left gripped their waist, bringing them in as close as he could to himself. His tongue lapped over their neck as they rolled their hips into his. He gasped and bit down just above MC’s collar bone, marking them as his, making them gasp out in pain.

Mammon licked up the wound, catching a small droplet of blood on his tongue. “Again!” MC gasped, looking down at him with hazy eyes and watching as he shifted into his demon form “Please master!”

The great Mammon smirked and licked his lip, his left hand moving up MC’s top, nails dragging along the skin of their side. “First things first,” He starts, mouth moving to theirs, only a hairs width away when he continued, “we need to get you out of these clothes, and unless you want me to rip them?”

MC came out of their daze momentary and pushed Mammon away, and he let out a laugh while they pulled off their top. Mammon tore his clothes off, not caring about them, and watched as MC stripped off the last of their garments. As soon as they were naked, Mammon pushed them onto the bed, not giving himself time to admire their body, and lay on top of them, and began marking their neck until it was lined with large red bruises. He grinned at his handy work and watched MC wriggle beneath him, breathing heavily and rolling their crotch up, trying to get some friction from Mammon’s leg that was rested in-between theirs. Mammon shuffled down a little to begin his work on MC’s chest and looked at it as a blank canvas, one he wanted to paint over and show his brothers. Show them that MC was his and his alone. He shook his head, returning his focus as he licked and sucked around MC’s chest, one hand coming up to pinch and tug at one of MC’s nipples.

MC let out a gasp and rolled their crotch up against Mammon, “Master, please, more...” they said between heavy breaths, their hands coming to grab onto Mammon’s horns, making him falter and gasp suddenly. MC bit their lip at that reaction and kept their grip on the horns, nudging Mammon’s head down. Mammon hissed and bit MC’s sides as he worked his way down to MC’s crotch, watched it pulse once, and he blew a soft puff of air onto it. MC shivered and Mammon smirked, then poked his tongue out, giving MC a long lick before taking them into his mouth and sucking. MC gasped, hands flying off of Mammon’s horns, one gripping onto the bedsheets and the other tugging on their hair. They continued to groan and gasp as Mammon sucked and licked what he could, MC’s hips bucking into his mouth, and Mammon relished in the taste of them. He wanted them. Needed them all to himself.

MC could feel themself coming undone with every flick of Mammon’s tongue, every soft scrape of Mammon’s teeth sent a rush of arousal through their body. They groaned loudly, feeling themself coming to the edge and the hand that was gripping the sheets banged on the bed twice, their signal to Mammon to stop.  
Mammon gave one last lick and looked up at MC, who gazed down at him with lust-filled eyes. “Inside me… Now… Please…”

Mammon nodded, moving off MC and rolling them over. MC reached to the bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a condom and passing it back, staying on their knees, head in the pillows and legs as far apart as they could go. Mammon took the condom, and tore the package, rolling it onto his dripping length. When it was secure, he took MC’s hips and lined his throbbing member up with their entrance, trying and failing to suppress a low groan, and thrust into them. MC inhaled sharply as Mammon pushed into them, and pushed back against him until his pelvis was right against them. The wiggled, trying to get some friction, craving Mammon’s cock filling them up, but Mammon stayed still, his hands resting now on MC’s waist, holding them in place as he took in tightness and warmth inside them.

“Fuck that’s good,” he said, before finally moving back to thrust again. MC groaned, grabbing the closest pillow and biting down on it. Mammon’s nails dug into MC’s waist and he began to pick up the pace, groaning and panting as he thrust hard and deep into them. He thrust into them again, and again, earning a mewl from MC. The smell of sex and the sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room, beads of sweat running down the pair as the bed’s headboard banged against the wall.

Mammon knew the whole house could hear the noises coming from the room, knew his brothers would know what they were doing in there. That thought steered him forward, MC was his and his brothers would know it, listening and burning with jealousy as MC began to yell their moans, their shouts of Mammon’s name.

Mammon reaches his hands around MC and grabs their chest, lifting them and leaning back on his knees so they were on his lap. His wings stretched out behind him and pushed against the mattress for support. MC leaned back into him and began moving in his lap, so Mammon took the hint and began bouncing his hips upwards into them, hands still wrapped around them, pinching and squeezing where he could. One of his hands came up to MC’s chin and tilted it to the side, giving him access to their neck as he bit down. MC let out a shout and clenched around Mammon’s cock and he moaned into the flesh between his teeth. He began to suck hard and abuse the new mark that he was sure would stay for at least a week. Finally, Mammon unclenched his teeth hand released the bruised peace of flesh on MC’s neck, panting heavily as MC shivered and leaned forward.

“I’m close, please master~ I wanna cum so badly” MC’s voice was an octave higher, strained and heavy.

Mammon’s hands slid down their arms loosely and grabbed onto their elbows. He was nearing his finish as his wings pushed him upright and MC moved back into doggy-style position, held up only by Mammon’s grasp on their elbows as he slammed into them. They gasped and groaned, drool spilling out of their mouth and their entrance clenching tighter. Their lower region throbbed as MC spilt over the edge, and Mammon followed only seconds later, groaning and cussing, spilling everything he had into MC.

The strength in his wings gave out and the pair fell forward, panting and letting out small laughs. Mammon, shifting back to his more human form, rolled off of MC and pulled the condom off, tying it and throwing it into the bin next to the bed. He grinned down at the human, his human, and lay back down, pulling them close to him.

“How was that, eh? Better than you expected?” He asked, his breathing ragged as he tried to get it under control. One hand wrapped around MC, holing them close, and the other resting on his chest.  
MC looked up at him with a sleepy grin and nodded, “That was amazing Mammon. You’re amazing.” They shifted a little so they were in a more comfortable position, and rested their head on Mammon’s chest, just under his hand. “I love you so much,” they breathed out as they began to lose consciousness.

A lazy smile graced Mammon’s features, and he let his body completely relax, letting out a small “I love you too MC” as his eyes closed over, and he drifted to sleep.


End file.
